Bodyguard
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: He's been a thief on the streets of New York since he was 10. She's the daughter of one of the most influential families in America. He lost his parents on a plane ride back to Australia. She's been given everything she's ever wanted. Typical story of a street urchin and a rich chick, with my own personal twist ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Bodyguard**

**NOTE: **Hey people, I recently watched Monsuno and have become slightly obsessed with this pairing, ever since Dax saved Jinja from the flying tree *.* So i HAD to write about them y'know? I decided to mix a bit of 'Aladdin' and 'The Bodyguard' (both of which I don't own) plus a bit of gang action ;p.

**WARNING:** This is Rated M. Though generally with me it's rated MA. FOR REASONS. Of which i list; Language (really bad), Violence (So much more), Drugs (not much), Alcohol (again-not much), SEX (This might not come for a little bit :/), Sexual situations and innuendos (so soo much).

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own, probs never will. But you will know when i do, cause a certain couple will be making perfect little babies in the epilogue ;p SO, without further ado...

**Chapter 1: Get him boys.**

"Oi! Get him!" The guards exclaimed, running down the street.

"There he is, the little shit!" Some thugs were running to the same position from the opposite side.

"Well shit, this ain't gonna end well for me now is it." Dax smiled nervously, looking side to side. Then his eyes bugged in realization, a small smirk quirking his lips. Turning on his heel, Dax ducked into the alley behind him. When he saw the two opposing teams make contact with each other, he chuckled as the thugs fled, swearing a mile a minute.

"We'll be back fucker!" The head guy yelled, before the police caught up to them.

"Yeah, that's what you get for messing with me mate." Dax grinned puffing out his chest. Until he heard the shouts of "He's over there!" No one had ever gone from smug to scared shitless that fast before. Dax pelted to the wall, scaling the bin and the brick surface just in time, his leg escaping the grasp of a policemen as he pulled himself up using the fire escape. He gave them a cheshire like smile before mocking them. Then someone pulled out a gun and he almost fell off the wall. Seeing that this wasn't going to end well, he climbed onto the roofs of the apartments around him and started leaping from house to house. He almost slipped a couple times but by now he was used to this, so he got his balance back pretty fast.

Finally, once Dax figured he was in the clear, he hopped down to the floor and put his beanie over his head. Lucky for him, he had never been caught by the cops, or on camera, but that just meant he had to be extra careful. Which is why, when a human body came crashing into his own as he rounded the corner, he went into a slight state of panic once the shock wore off.

His arms had the natural reflex to tighten their hold on the attacker and roll them to the floor, locking their hands and legs in place. So when a pair of hostile chocolate brown iris' met a pair of irritated (and frightened) icy orbs, you could imagine his surprise.

They both froze for a second before the world snapped back into place when angry voices screamed behind them. Dax turned around to see a gang he recognized from rumors running their way. Taking advantage of his surprise, Jinja pushed against him and scrambled to her feet, away from her aggressor's hold.

"You, hand over the girl!" One of the men exclaimed, the rest of them surrounding the two teens.

Dax blinked, not fully understanding what was going on but decided nobody fuckin' talks to him like that. "Is that right? And what if I say I don't wanna?" Dax smirked, grasping the ginger haired girl in his arms. She jolted and tried to stomp on his foot, to which Dax just chuckled and locked their legs together.

"I'd _say_-" he drew out a gun. "-then I'll have to kill you." Dax's eyes widened as he recognized just how bad of a mess he was now in. 'Well, go big or go home I say.' And with that he smirked. "Duck down princess." he murmured into the girl's ear before throwing her to the ground. Jinja caught herself just in time, turning to see Dax duck and kick the gun out of the leader's hand. In one quick motion the gun was on the floor then his hand. This followed up by a round house kick to his abdomen. Jinja cried out as she was grabbed and a knife was put to her throat, just as the gang leader was grabbed by Dax, a gun to his head.

"Let him go or we kill the girl." The one holding Jinja snapped, pressing the knife further into her skin, drawing blood.

"What? I thought you wanted the girl? Meh, either way, it makes no difference to me mate, I don't even know the chick." Dax shrugged. Everyone looked confused now, even the girl. 'Must be one of them rich chicks then.' Dax finally figured he had caught on to what was going on. They wanted a ransom. How cliche and completely last generation. "Ohhhh, I getcha. She's a rich bitch ain't she. Well, this just get's more and more bloody interesting." There was now another gun pointed his way. 'Must be second in command' Dax reckoned. "Drop the gun and the girl before I blow his brains out." Dax put pressure on the trigger, making the guy choking in his arms widen his eyes in alarm.

"Do as he says!" he cried out, naturally fearing for his life. With a nervous look to each other, the gun was dropped and the girl was released. But Dax didn't lighten his grip.

"Yo princess, take the gun and get your ass over here." He instructed. He could see she wanted to fight him about ordering her around. 'Apparently she wasn't used to it.' He smirked at this, and widened as a look of resignation passed over her face and she walked behind him. Then Dax threw the man out of his arms and onto the floor. "Scram, you're wasting my time and you'll soon be wasting my bullets. But thanks for the guns mate, 'preciate it." He grinned cockily, gun confidently pointed at them. Then everyone turned their attention to a sleek black Mercedes limo and other normal black Mercedes cars.

Out of them came guys in suits and sun glasses, all carrying guns. They swarmed the group. Jinja cried out in delight and hugged one of the men who was in a navy blue suit as apposed to black like the rest.

"Sweetheart, you know better than to run from the guards!" he exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Sorry daddy, it was suffocating, I'll try not to do it again." Jinja crossed her fingers behind her back, watching smugly as everyone was arrested.

"Yo princess!" Her eyes widened and she turned to glare wearily and icily at her rescuer. "A little help? They think I tried to kidnap ya!" Dax yelled to her, knocking out yet another guard before throwing his body against someone else's. After disarming the other men around him and jumping out of the way of bullets, Dax hopped on the car and put a gun to the boss' head, kneeling on the roof of the vehicle. Everyone had a mix of admiration, shock and aggravation on their faces. Except one.

"I swear to fuck, one more shot at me and daddy dearest won't be alive to tell anymore bed time stories." Dax glared at them and Jinja felt her brow twitch at the jab. "You all seem like good blokes, I'm sure you don't want me to do that." He then nudged the gun against the boss' head. "Mate, call off your lackeys before I put a bullet in your skull." He then turned to the girl. "Sorry princess, guess I _am_ the bad guy after all." he grinned.

But they both knew that was a lie.

**So, with that little cliff-hanger, I leave you wondering... though that may be a tad dramatic. ANYWAY- tell me what you think, did you like it? Y'know you diiiiiid ;D But yeah, hope you enjoyed! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bodyguard**_

**NOTE: ****In this story, Dax is aged 19 (Birthday's in March) and Jinja is 16 (Birthday's in July)**

**WARNING:** This is Rated M. Though generally with me it's rated MA. FOR REASONS. Of which i list; Language (really bad), Violence (So much more), Drugs (not much), Alcohol (again-not much), SEX (this might be prolonged a bit), Sexual situations and innuendos (so much more).

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own, probs never will. But you will know when i do, cause a certain couple will be making perfect little babies in the epilogue ;p SO, without further ado...

**Chapter 2: Rewards**

"Guards, lay down your weapons." Instantly the command was followed. Dax relaxed slightly, but the gun was still in place.

"Yo, hear me out old man. I saved princess over there's life, I don't need bullets up my ass for _that_... but I _am_ keeping some of the guns so bad luck there." Dax said, hopping off the roof and in front of the father.

"Jinja, is that true?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy, unfortunately." She muttered under her breath.

"If that is so, I apologize young man." Jack turned to the youth.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I did a number on your men, you did a number on me." Dax shrugged, smugly eying the way some of the men were still picking themselves up.

"Yes, I can see that..." Jack frowned at his men, he honestly couldn't believe they couldn't take a measly teenager. "The name's Jack Reece. What's your name boy?" Mr. Reece knew as soon as the teen heard the name, he'd be quaking in his boots. Unfortunately for him, Dax wasn't very informed when it comes to titles, he only stole and worked for gangs when he needed a little extra cash, he never cared much for much else. Dax blinked at the hand offered to him and grasped it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Reece. The name's Dax Steele." And then he let go. "Anyway, I better get on my way now, don't wanna waste daylight y'know? See you around princess." He did a two finger salute before walking away, two guns now in his hand and another one tucked in the pocket of his green cargoes. The aforementioned sir was watching confusedly as the teen disappeared from sight.

"Sweetheart, did he not know who I was?" Jinja was watching the boy go, her eyes bugged.

"I... really don't think he does... where the crag has he been all his life? Under a rock!?" She gawked after him. "It's so... weird." She shook her head in disbelief as he disappeared into the crowd. "Ugh! He infuriates me! My name is _Jinja_!" She exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well... it's certainly interesting." Jack muttered to himself. He waved over one of his men. "Find me all you can on Dax Steele, I want a full report by the end of the night." he muttered into the guard's ear. There was a swift nod before the guard went back to his post. Of course he didn't find much, but what he did manage to find on the boy, that seemed to match up... was interesting to say the least.

_*** Later in the week...***_

Dax was currently riding his precious_ Kawasaki ZX12R _down the road in the middle of the night. The thing was in the junkyard, nothing but a piece of scrap metal... and then Dax had performed miracles, fixing it up, adding some bits and painting it with a sweet army green. They had been together ever since. Hell, the only reason he didn't have his bike the other day is cause he was undercover. His bike and him were so alike, unknown, unregistered in the system, nobodies. It keeps shit away when no one knows who you are.

Dax's blue beanie was nice and secure on his head, even as he was racing at illegal speeds. Then he heard a gun shot. A gun shot this late at night always spells trouble. Which is why Dax completely disregarded his own safety and drove towards the source. He had always loved meddling, his curiosity didn't help much either. But, his jaw almost his the floor, bike skidding in front of a familiar face and between her and her four assaulters.

"Damn Princess, what you doing here at this time of night? Thought you'd learn'd your lesson by now." He cocked both guns, aiming it at the one who had the gun drawn and the other to the one who looked like the most trouble.

"The name's _Jinja_ and- it's not my fault this time! They got into a fight with my dad's men and snatched me up... you guys are filthy you know that!? And you don't smell too nice either, ever heard of a bath?" she crinkled her nose in disgust, scolding the men. The gang growled, one advancing. Until Dax pointed a gun him instead.

Dax watched Jinja out of the corner of his eyes, smirk widening. "Pfft, enough with the drama princess. There's a gun in my back pocket, grab it and get on the bike." Again Jinja fumed as she hopped on the bike. Luckily for her, she was in her usual jeans and boots, so the bike wasn't a hassle. She grabbed it and slid in place behind him, gun pointed at one of the other members.

"For a rescuer, you sure are an asshole." she glowered.

Dax chuckled. "And you fit the bill for a princess... Princess." he smirked at her. Jinja narrowed her eyes before wrapping an arm around Dax's waist. Hey, he was still saving her, and she knew when she was in trouble.

"Oi! Get back-" Dax shot the gun out of the guys hand, striking panic in the group of 4, who had finally gotten over the Dax's surprise interference.

"Look mate, I got nothing against you, but princess here and I have some history, I can't just feed her to the sharks, you understand right?" At the scared and angry faces, Dax shrugged, putting his guns away. "Awesome. See ya around. Hold tight princess." Then he gunned the engine. They sped off; he was as sudden in leaving as he was in his arrival. They shouted explicits as he raced down the road, speed hitting 180 km/h within minutes.

That was another one of the infamous gang groups he pissed off. If he didn't watch it, his time will come a lot sooner than expected. Usually Dax didn't play the hero, he preferred laying low, avoiding situations putting him at a disadvantage. But he just couldn't ignore her... and with the list of risks he's running, he knew he was going to pay dearly later. Oddly enough, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had never been afraid of anyone his whole life, so that part of the reaction was natural... but he had never cared about anything before. Hands clutched onto his shirt as a head buried itself in his back.

Originally, Jinja's hold was tight. Now it was like a fucking vice. Dax winced as her nails dug into his muscles. 'Thaaat's gonna smart a tad.' But still, a smile crept on his face. He shook his head and frowned, trying to desperately ignore the fact that he could feel every part of her pressed against him. Hey, he _is_ a guy, so he had this little thing you like to call, hormones. And they were truly a cruel thing at this moment. He knew she was pretty. She was down right gorgeous, with that long, wavy ginger hair that smelled strongly of apricots and those wild, unflinching cerulean orbs. If heaven had an angel, she was walking proof, and seldom did he submit himself to such sappy thoughts. Dax tightened his grip on the handles. She definitely had an effect on him... he just wasn't sure if it was a good one.

_**There you have it~! And yes, I know Jinja isn't defenseless cause she's a kick ass fighter, but like, she's smart enough to know not to fight when they have guns and weapons... right? Well, i think she is anyway so meh. Hope you liked xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bodyguard**_

**NOTE: ****In this story, Dax is aged 19 (Birthday's in March) and Jinja is 16 (Birthday's in July)**

**WARNING:** This is Rated M. Though generally with me it's rated MA. FOR REASONS. Of which i list; Language (really bad), Violence (So much more), Drugs (not much), Alcohol (again-not much), SEX (will take some time), Sexual situations and innuendos (so much more).

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own, probs never will. But you'll know when i do, cause a certain couple will be making perfect little babies in the epilogue ;p SO, without further ado...

**Chapter 3: Don't make me hurt you.**

"So princess, tell me where're we headin?" Dax called behind him, dropping the speed to 80 as they rode through the city. Jinja gave thanks for small blessings... but that didn't mean she lightened her grip. She wouldn't admit it out loud but... damn he felt good! Like a hot water bottle against the icy wind. And those _muscles_. She could feel it all the way through his dark jacket. In fact, she was enjoying herself waaaay too much to be allowed. Internally shaking her head, Jinja replied. "Down this street and take a left at HighWing Av." she yelled to cut through the wind, lifting her head from his broad shoulders momentarily.

"Holy shit, HighWing? You really are a rich bitch." Dax sweat dropped, taking a left as instructed.

"Could you stop calling me that!?" Jinja shrieked. Dax winced, she was causing him a hell of a lot more pain and trouble than any of the thugs he came up against this week.

"Yell at me again and I will throw you off this bike, got it princess?" he snapped at her, teeth gritting as his brow twitched.

"Do that and I will drag you down with me!" Jinja leaned in, shouting right in his ear, smirking all the while, before plonking back in her seat.

'What did I see in her again?' Dax asked himself, feeling a migraine coming in. Then a bright idea shone in his mind. "Hold tight princess." And with that warning, Dax reared the bike up, going into an almost straight wheelie. Jinja screamed for dear life and clung on tighter, hooking her legs around Dax's waist. Dax dropped the bike back onto both wheels before slamming the accelerator. He smiled happily, knowing his revenge went down well. Until he felt shivering behind him. He slowed down the bike before going to stop underneath one of the street lights.

"Princess? You alright back there?" There was only light sobs as a reply. Dax panicked, he was no good with crying. "Sorry princess, I went too far." He disentangled himself from her before wrapping her securely in his arms, burying his head in her hair after he transferred her to the front of the bike. Moments later, he felt a hard hit to the back of his head. Wincing he drew back, hand going to the injury. "The fuck was that for!?" He scowled.

"_That_ was for the stunt you just pulled." She smirked at him, showing the tears being clearly faked. "And this is for being a jerk." She launched a punch his way, aiming for his gut... but an arm shot out and pulled the arm away, pulling her flush against his body. Jinja blushed heavily, using her other hand to try and push away. But Dax caught that too. She was now pinned against the bike, his firm body blanketing her. Her face and a tomato had no current differences in color.

"And _this_, princess-" she growled despite her blush, making him smirk in amusement. "-is what happens when you attack a guy... who' s bigger, stronger and older than you." His head swept down to her ear, caressing the lobe between his teeth. Jinja shuddered lightly, watching him through her peripherals. Their eyes locked.

Dax breathed in deep, letting the mixed apricot and apple shampoo fill his head. Jinja swallowed lightly, her legs widening slightly, allowing him to get closer to her. Dax's other hand ran along her side as his lips trailed down, small kisses making a path to the nape of her neck. Then he bit. Jinja gasped, arching sharply into him and Dax tightened his grip in response, sucking softly on the skin. Her eyes were shut tight as his absorbed every single reaction she had to him, head filling with bad thoughts as her body re-wrapped itself around him. Then the sound of a gun cocking caught the attention of both teens.

"Get away from my daughter before I put a bullet through your skull." The icy words cut clean through the both of them and Dax instantly let go of Jinja's hands. Jinja's legs unwrapped themselves and she almost fell off the bike as she scrambled away from him.

"Oh, daddy, hi..." Jinja got to her feet quickly, dusting herself off before waving awkwardly to her father. He gave her a disapproving stare.

"Sorry old man, I guess I got a bit carried away." Dax scratched the back of his head sheepishly, careless of the fact that the gun was now pointed at his forehead. "Now put that away, I saved princess' life... _again_." he drawled, looking at the flushed girl. Then Mr. Reece's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh sweetheart, I heard about the attack! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they!?" He exclaimed, patting her shoulders and scanning her face for injuries.

"No, no-" she smiled lightly before glaring hotly behind him. "The jerk saved me... again." she sighed.

"And yet you still didn't say thank you." he sighed.

"I never asked you to." she scowled at him.

"Hmm, leave you to die next time? Alright princess, sounds like a plan." he nodded, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Jinja made a sour face, pouting slightly. She then sighed.

"Thanks." she told him sincerely.

He raised a brow. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." he feigned confusion.

"I _said_-" she hissed, blushing scarlet in both rage and embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Well you're welcome princess, always happy to save a damsel in distress." he winked. She got redder, and so much more angry.

"I am _not_ a damsel! Or a princess! The name's Jinja. JIN. JA." She exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar. Dax just shrugged, smirking a little wider at her aggravation.

"Whatever you say princess." he winked. Just as she was about to scream, and he was about to hop on his bike, a hand landed on his shoulder. Dax raised a brow and turned to see Jinja's dad with arms crossed, a pensive expression adorning his face.

"Wait a minute Dax Steele. I have a proposition for you."

_**What is this... proposition i wonder? Is it what you're thinking? Is it not? What **_**are**_** you thinking? Would you let me know? Either way, hope you enjoyed~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bodyguard**_

**NOTE: ****In this story, Dax is aged 19 (Birthday's in March) and Jinja is 16 (Birthday's in July)**

**WARNING:** This is Rated M. Though generally with me it's rated MA. FOR REASONS. Of which i list; Language (really bad), Violence (So much more), Drugs (not much), Alcohol (again-not much), SEX (will take some time), Sexual situations and innuendos (so much more).

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own, probs never will. But you will know when i do, cause a certain couple will be making perfect little babies in the epilogue ;p SO, without further ado...

**Chapter 4: I don't think so.**

Dax's curiosity sparked. He was all about propositions, 'specially if they involve money. "What is it old man?" He crossed his arms in return, straightening his back, using his 3 inch advantage over the older male, regardless of the fact he was sitting on his bike.

"Simple." Jack felt his brow twitch at the fact that the teen was taller than him, when he was 6 feet tall. "I want you to guard my daughter. As a job." Both teens widened their eyes.

"Dad I don't think-" Jinja protested, looking alarmingly at her father.

"I wouldn't say this, ever-" Dax interjected. "-but I agree with Princess here, I'm no brat's babysitter." He jerked a thumb towards an indignant Jinja.

"_Excuse_ me-" she seethed.

"Will you both just listen." Jack commanded. Jinja fell silent with pursed lips while Dax turned to the irritated CEO.

"Alright old man, let it rip." Dax shrugged, sitting on his bike.

"I already told you my name-" The man's brow twitched again.

"You and your daughter are a lot alike, y'know? You should both chill." Dax smirked.

"...I make no comments on that." He muttered, already somewhat regretting his choice.

"You just did." Dax pointed out, much to his chagrin. Jack glared at the smug teen till he put his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright, go for it." he did an 'after-you' gesture with his hands, smirking when he heard a smothered laugh come from Jinja.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the exchange. "Yes. I'm willing to pay 10,000 dollars per week." Dax almost choked on his spit.

"Sorry mate, I think you mixed up your number there a little." He chuckled nervously, eyes bugged.

"No. No I didn't. The first week I'm even willing to pay in advance." Dax was speechless.

"Damn Princess, how rich _are_ you." he swallowed thickly, looking Jinja's way.

"Very." Mr. Reece said. "But I have a few rules." Dax narrowed his eyes at this. He was no good with rules. In fact he broke a lot of them daily. Seeing as he was losing him, and fast, Jack tried to salvage the idea. "Not many. Three really. Protect my daughter 24/7, live with us." Jinja and Dax widened their eyes in shock. "...but don't ever touch her again." The icy tone caught Dax's attention.

"Alright, alright, I get it, sheesh." Dax looked to the side where Jinja was flushed once again. "10,000 bucks in advance... _in cash_ the first week, food and no doubt a mansion to live in, so long as I babysit one spoilt little princess..." Jinja's expression went to murderous in seconds. "...Fine." she blinked at that. "I'll protect you princess, no worries." he grinned charmingly before turning to the father. "It's a deal mate, I'll be rooming with you guys from now on." he stuck his hand out. Dax sighed when the father didn't take it. "And I won't touch your daughter, aside from saving her from attacks, injuries or falling buildings." he rolled his eyes. 'Maybe.' He added as an afterthought.

"Deal." Then they shook hands. Jack snapped his fingers and a car pulled up, the usual black merc. One of the guards stepped out with a metal suitcase. "Here's your advance, you are on probation the first week, then you're _job_ will be secure." he said, handing over the case to Dax. He hopped off the motorbike and popped the lid. Dax almost drooled.

Dax snapped his attention to Jinja. "Okay, I am officially your new babysitter." At the scathing glare he received in reply, Dax sweat-dropped. She looked betrayed. 'Cute.' Dax slid his eyes over to the father, who was currently on a phone call. He then grabbed Jinja by the forearm and dragged her a bit away stealthily. "Okay, what's up Princess, I know it's not just cause I'm your new guard." he muttered in her ear.

She widened her eyes at his perceptiveness, before glaring aside. "You're just like the rest of them. A bunch of money hungry creeps." she spat.

"Uh... that's a bit much. I'm money hungry, but I'm not a creep. And I'm not stupid either." Dax shrugged. "You may not understand fully of it's worth, and maybe you never will Princess, but what's in this case is no joke." Dax said seriously, letting go of her arm.

"Don't look down on me, jerk." Jinja crossed her arms, and turned to stare him squarely in the eyes. And almost melted. God she loved his eyes. Like chocolate pools. He wasn't unaffected either. Her eyes were like ice, but they were burning with desire. The two opposites working together so perfectly made his blood sing. They were close, too close to each other. Jinja bit her lip, wetting it slightly with her tongue, before letting it plush out. Dax swallowed thickly, knowing his brown orbs had become an unrecognisable ebony black. Her's had gone to a dark, dark blue. They had unintentionally leaned closer to each other, so much so that they were breathing in each other's air.

"Are you going to be able to not touch me?" Jinja gasped, when their lips nearly brushed.

"Only if you stop looking at me like that." he husked, sending light shivers down the ginger-head's spine. Her eyes narrowed, but the desire shining in her eyes only got more intense.

"Like what?" she murmured.

"Like you want me to fuck you standing... _Princess_" He said it so crudely, with a tone so rough, that Jinja just snapped. She crashed her lips against his. Dax didn't waste a second. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her up securely to his lips, thrusting his tongue right down her throat. She moaned softly, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly, tongue tangoing with his own. Dax traced the walls of her mouth, sliding across the backs of her sensitive teeth as the kiss became more heated.

Then a (very pissed) throat cleared.

_**Gee I wonder who it is -.-; ANY-way, sorry about taking a while to update, but I'm going over-seas soon so i may not update again for another 4 weeks, i apologize. But i'll see what i can do about updating again before i leave :)**_


End file.
